


please dont read this

by fizzypaws



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzypaws/pseuds/fizzypaws
Summary: Kano and Kuroha get some ice cream, but Kuroha has something else on his mind (i'm so so sorry, I had to get this out so we can all be traumatized together)
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	please dont read this

As they arrived at the ice cream shop, Kano looked around. There was a calm aura in the air along with the scent of roses and strawberry ice cream. Kuroha led him up the steps of the small little shop, and they entered. Those scents were quickly replaced by sugar and vanilla, his favorite type of ice cream. "So, what would you like?" the employee said to the two of them. "I'll just have an old fashioned vanilla, please," Kano said with a pleasant smile. Kuroha smirked, thinking of the sight of him with the creamy, sweet vanilla on his face.

"Enjoy your treats!" The server chirped as she brought the ice cream to the two of them. "Thank you ma'am!" Kano responded. How pathetic, he didn't even know what was about to happen. Too innocent for his own good. Kano slurped up his ice cream, oblivious to the mess he was making. The delicious, creamy substance dripped out of his mouth onto the table below him. Kuroha could feel his skin becoming hotter each second, watching him lick the ice cream with such passion. Suddenly, he pulled Kano's face towards his, as his face grew red. "W-what are you-" He was cut short as the snake pushed his lips against his. He was now on top of Kano as he whimpered, shaking with fear of what he knew was about to happen, and that he couldn't stop it. "Please, it hurts-" he cried, holding back tears as Kuroha dug his sharp nails into his skin, making him bleed.

He pulled him outside behind the shop where they couldn't be seen, and pushed him against the wall, holding Kanos hands above him. Kano helplessly whimpered as the snake undressed him, slowly making his way down. "How pathetic, not even fighting back? You're as weak as you look, Shuuya," He said with a devilish grin. Despite Kurohas remark, Kano knew that it was true. He was just as pathetic, and no matter how hard he tried to look intimidating, someone would always see through his mask. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted back to reality as the snake flipped him around. "No, please, _anything but that!_ I'll do whatever you want!" he pleaded, but of course, Kuroha was relentless. "Keep begging, it'll make me harder~" he said with a satisfied smirk. He took off his belt and whipped him with it, as he listened to Shuuya cry out in pain. He grabbed Kanos waist and shoved his throbbing dick inside, feeling every convulsion. Kano whimpered and tried to escape his grasp but was left with more pain as the snake clawed him back, blood dripping down his sides. Kuroha relentlessly slammed into him, with every one causing a weak sob from Kano. The snake grasped his hands around Shuuyas neck and slowly tightened his grip. The pain in his eyes slowly turned to fear as he tried to gasp for air, being met with nothing. Right as his vision grew dark, Kuroha let go, leaving Kano shaking and gasping. He collapsed to the floor on his knees, trying to catch his breath, but the devilish snake just smirked at him.

"Well, what a convenient position you've put yourself into..." He said as he grabbed Kanos hair and forced his mouth onto his dick, moving in a back and forth motion. Kano felt as if his jaw was unhinged, and he tried hard to satisfy him, because he knew he would be punished if he didn't. 

"Is that _really_ the best you can do?" Kuroha said as he slapped his face. Kano held back tears from the stinging and used his tongue, getting in every crevice. He tried to breathe but it kept getting shoved further down his throat until he was gagging. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation as Kuroha came down his throat, covering every inch. It was so thick he choked, trying to sputter out the liquid. The snake let him go, watching him try to cough up what he'd done.

_"How pathetic."_

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really edit this because im a lazy fuck and its 1:00 AM, but i am seriously so sorry if you actually read this, thank you for your sacrifice of sanity. also dedicated to my dumbass friend, ily no homo <3


End file.
